


Eternal - Crowley X Aziraphale (Finished)

by Galaxi_Jane



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxi_Jane/pseuds/Galaxi_Jane
Summary: They thought it was all over. They thought they'd be left alone. They weren't that lucky. The angels and demons are back for revenge, but the angel and demon won't back down for anything. Even God herself can't stand between them. Perhaps there is a war to come after all. Not between heaven and hell, but between Aziraphale and Crowley, and everyone else.I Do not own characters, the series, book or movie, or any images used. I only take credit for this fanfiction written and any original characters
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1 - It's not over

Aziraphale could feel something in the air from the second he stepped out of the bookshop that morning. It had only been a week since the angel and his demon friend had been kidnapped, so he just assumed that he was just sensing the residue energy from their kidnapper's dark intentions. The demon on the other hand was far from just shrugging off what was happening.

"Oh what do you guys want?" Crowley's exasperated voice rang out. Several of the underworld's loyal servants had surrounded the demon. Both he and the angel had thought that they would be left alone after their little magic trick, but unfortunately, Crowley had just found out that wasn't going to be the case.

"You are to be executed by means of holy water!" The tallest demon informed. Nerves gripped at Crowley but he'd be damned if he was going to let them in on that.

"Com'on guys, you've tried this before," he said coolly. "You're not really gonna make fools of yourselves again are you?" One of the demons snickered before replying.

"We know about your little trick. Don't worry we won't make the same mistakes twice." Concern filled the serpent, who could only think of his angelic friend. For if the demons knew of the switch, so must the angels. At a glance between them, several of the demons pinned Crowley to the wall while the tallest pulled out an exaggeratedly long needle. Crowley's eyes widened at the sight of the holy water filled needle. Writhing and trying with all his might to escape. Unfortunately, it was no use. The needle had plunged into his flesh, intending to destroy the demon from the inside out.

"Bastards!" Crowley groaned out through pain and gritted teeth. In an instant, Crowley kicked back the demon, pulling the needle out before any further liquid could enter his body. Groaning in pain, he flicked out his midnight wings and flew away. He knew he had to get somewhere safe. For a split second, he considered his angel but there was no way in heaven or hell that he'd risk the demons going after him too. Then below, he saw a place where he knew he'd be safe. He winced just at the thought, but there were no other options. The holy water already began weakening him, even if it was barely any, if left untreated, it would still kill him.

Days had passed since the angel's bad feeling. Daily had had tried calling his dear friend but to no avail. His worry increased. Aziraphale was never much for prying, but something was wrong, and if nothing more, he needed to see his best friend. Miracleing himself into Crowley's place, the demon was nowhere to be seen. Fear had etched into the heart of the angel. 

"Surely he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," the angel muttered to himself. Stepping outside, he could see his friend's favourite black car sitting on the curb.

"Where is he?" He asked as though the Bently could respond. Starting a trek back home, a familiar energy filled the angel. Not even for a second did Aziraphale hesitate before following the energy, but the destination caused the angel to freeze and his eyes to widen. For the first time in his life, the angel shivered at the sight of the cross hanging above the door. He hurried to open the doors and a mixture of fear and relief washed over him as the devilish hair of his best friend stuck up from the front of the pews.

"Oh my goodness!" The angel gasped as he saw the demon's state. Dark splotches covered the demon's skin. His eyes closed and blood splattered from the side of his mouth. He was barely alive, and Aziraphale knew there was only one thing that could do this to his demon. Holy water. Aziraphale's hand reached out to touch the demon but stopped dead when the serpent's yellowish eyes fluttered open to meet a teary Aziraphale.

"Are you crying?" Crowley asked in a weak yet mocking tone.

"No. Of course not!" The angel replied defensively, roughly wiping his eyes against his arm.

"You do realise I'm the one in pain right?" As though the demon couldn't understand why anyone would cry for him. Aziraphale shook the thoughts from his head.

"Yes, of course. What am I thinking?" The angel muttered. He placed a hand on the demon, absorbing the heavenly essence from his body. For this moment, neither the holy water nor the holy ground could harm the demon. Slowly straightening up, Crowley's eyebrows furrowed. It had been millenia since the demon had been able to step on holy ground without the pain tormenting him. Looking at his concerned angel, he grabbed his wrist.

"Come on angel, let's go."


	2. 2 - Let me help

Shock was still coursing through the angel as he brought the demon into his home. The musky smell relieving both as they stepped in.

"I don't need to stay here angel, I'm fine," Crowley spoke. 

"While you're defenseless and in your state? I think not." Crowley's golden eyes met those of his worried angel. It was evident Aziraphale wasn't going to let him go anywhere. Crowley sighed and grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and pouring two glasses. Meanwhile the angel began spiralling down thoughts of how close he had come to losing his best friend. He wasn't even sure how he'd survive anymore without Crowley around. He didn't know how to admit for caring so much for this man but he did. And now the adrenaline that had allowed the angel to find his demon and bring him home, had worn off and the fears rushing in. Aziraphale had nothing without him. For all his life, the angel's faith towards the almighty's 'ineffable plan' had never wavered, but after the events that had recently transpired, the angel couldn't help but question everything he thought he knew. Only one thing remained certain. He had Crowley. He loved Crowley and he had his own side with Crowley, And if it was all he could do, he'd ensure it stayed that way.

"Earth to Aziraphale," the demon tried again to get the angel's attention. Looking back up at the golden eyes, a faint smile plastered into his face.

"Apologies," The angel replied.

"What is it Aziraphale?" Crowley asked with his usual concern for his friend. The fierce and powerful angel from several moments ago had gone. The angel left in the room now seemed terrified and upset.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't ask for help." The angel responded. Although Crowley could sense more to it than that, he replied,

"You realise that if they had of followed me to you, they would've done far worse to you?" The pain on the angel's face seemed so obvious to the demon, even if the angel himself wasn't aware of it.

"That is no excuse. When you're in trouble you come to me for help and we work it out together, that's what we do." There was no denying that the words touched the demon, but even so, he couldn't accept his angel being in danger, especially because of him.

"Angel, I was never going to risk them coming after you." 

"They haven't. And they're not going to. We'll find a way." The demon shook his head at the Angel's optimism. Even if he couldn't win this argument, he knew that if it happened again, he'd do the exact same thing. Aziraphale could tell Crowley no longer wished to talk about it so he decided to leave it for now.

"What did they want?" He asked the demon. Crowley's eyes met his.

"Same thing they wanted before." Aziraphale sighed.

"So I guess they worked it out then." Crowley nodded solomly. "Very well, I guess we'll have to be prepared." Crowley humourlessly smirked.

"How do you prepare for divine intervention?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"I'm afraid I do not know." For several moments both angel and demon remained silent. Eventually Aziraphale broke the silence. "You must be exhausted after the last few days, you should rest." Crowley raised an eyebrow but eventually nodded his head. Ethereal creatures may not need sleep to survive, but they do require it to ensure their powers work properly, and although it was not ideal, Crowley knew that he would need full strength if the demons came back for him... Or Aziraphale.

"I best head off then." Aziraphale shook his head.

"Nonsense, you can stay here, that way I can keep a lookout." The demon hesitated for a moment, but he knew as well as anyone, there was strength in numbers. So he just nodded before heading out back to where the bedroom was located. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep once his head hit the pillow. And despite his fears for his best friend, he slept peacefully knowing that the angel was nearby. Little did he know though, that the angel had other plans. Lying wasn't in the angel's nature, but the sight of his injured demon left him to believe he could do anything to protect him, including what he was about to do.

Carefully, the angel walked into the bedroom to check in on his demon. Hesitation filled him, but he couldn't bare his best friend being in danger anymore. Crowley just meant far too much to him. He bent down and soft as a feather, placed a small kiss on the demon's forehead. 

"Stay safe my dear," the angel whispered to his beloved demon. Aziraphale would never admit to anyone to caring so much for anyone, let alone a demon, but he couldn't help it. He had tried to stop the feelings from coming, but everytime he saw the demon, the feelings for stronger and harder to contain, begging to come out like a caged Bird begging to fly free. Walking out of the store, he checked the wards on the bookshop to ensure Crowley would be safe until he returned. And after a few moments of looking back at his little shop, he opened up his wings and flew away, dreading where he was going.


	3. 3 - Where the hell are you?

The deal had already been struck. A deal with any demon was ironclad. Neither side could turn back now. See it was uncommon for demons to strike up deals. Although it was a great power, it could also be an even greater weakness. It was the curse of a fallen angel once a deal was struck between them and another, neither party could back out without facing eternal torture. But at the deal the angel had offered, the great Beelzebub couldn't refuse. Slipping the ring off his pinky finger, Aziraphale fearfully yet confidently handed it over to the powerful demon. With a wave of his hand, Beelzebub faced the angel.

"The order has been sent out. Any demon who attempts an attack on you or the demon Crowley shall perish." The angel nodded his head calmly, despite his raging fears, just below the surface.

"Thank you," the angel hesitantly replied.

"Now get out of my sight." Nodding, the angel opened up his bright wings, quickly leaving the underworld. As the angel flew through the early morning light, he noticed a tingling from his wings, as he looked back at them, he found himself horrified by the sight of his feathers gradually falling off. Quickly he landed on top of a skyscraper, almost losing balance as he did. Wrapping a wing around himself, he ran his hand down its side only to see more feathers fall off. The angel let out a breath and shut his eyes.

"I see..."

Meanwhile the demon in bed was just beginning to wake up. Almost instantly he could sense evil in the air. He shot out of bed immediately.

"Angel!" He called out, walking out of the bedroom. Looking around the bookshop, he couldn't see his pale friend anywhere. Worry began to course through him. Had the demons come for him? No surely not. He'd smell them. But where was his angel? A frown covered his face. The evil was getting stronger. He had to go find Aziraphale, to warn him. Crowley raced out the doors and into the street. Crowley tried to sense which direction Aziraphale had gone, but all he could sense was the evil getting stronger. Getting frustrated from running through the streets, the demon grumbled, opening up his dark wings. He shot up into the air calling out to his friend.

"Aziraphale! Aziraphale, where the devil are you?" Finally, very weakly, the angel's essence became present. The demon gritted his teeth at how weak Aziraphale's essence seemed. He followed the essence to the top of a tall skyscraper. There he found his favourite angel sitting with his back against the wall, an emotionless look on his face. Slowly walking towards the angel, Crowley noticed his white angelic wings drooping by his sides. The demon paused as he looked closer. Pinkish bald spots dotted the Angel's wings. Pure White feathers flew away from the wings that once held them. There was no doubt about it. Aziraphale was falling.

"Oh angel, what have you done?" Crowley hurried to his friend's side. Upon closer inspection, the demon could see the cloudiness of the Angel's eyes and his silvery hair was sticking to his forehead in sweat. The demon clearly remembered his own descent into hell. He may joke about it with his angel, but he couldn't let it happen to Aziraphale. His angel was so good. So loving. He could never let the angel fall. The demon gripped his friend's shoulders.

"Aziraphale, tell me what you did, we still have time to reverse it." In a very weak and mute movement, the angel gave him a small smile and shook his head. The angel may not be perfect, but he was confident and would never regret any action he took, for he only did what he believed to truely be right.

"Come on you idiot!" The demon responded, his fear rising. The Little smile on the angel was breaking something inside of Crowley.

"I suppose I was a bit of an idiot, wasn't I?" Crowley couldn't respond to Aziraphale's words. A desperate look covered the redhead's face. He carefully picked up his angel, talking him back to the bookshop and resting him on the bed. Crowley felt so useless as he watched Aziraphale sleep. He couldn't help him until he knew what the angel had done, and if a single black feather grew back on his wings, it would be too late to reverse it. Crowley looked away as a bright blinding light appeared on the far side of the bed. The demon stood up defensively ready to protect his angel at a moment's notice.

"What do you want?" The demon hissed threateningly at the being all dressed in white.

"Calm yourself demon!" She replied snidely. "I am solely here to pay my respects to a friend."

"He's not dead you know!" Crowley replied with growing anger.

"It is the death of an angel," she replied with a 'holier than thou' tone

"It's your choice to believe that. A real friend would've cared for him no matter what colour his damn wings are!"

"Then why do you wish to change what has occurred?" The demon looked at the sleeping angel, his tone softer.

"Because he deserves so much better than what hell can offer him."

"As far as I'm concerned, he deserves this fate after what he did." Despite the anger the demon felt at the angel's last statement, a flame of hope ignited in his heart. 

"You know what he did?" The angel scoffed.

"Yeah, that fool gave his halo away to the demon Lord Beelzebub."

"What!" The demon was shocked. Nothing he had imagined had prepared him for the idea of his angel consorting with a demon... Other than himself.

"Why would you do that?" He whispered to the sleeper.

"Rumour is he was trying to protect you." Crowley's eyes widened.

"He did what?" The angel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'm leaving." With a white flash, the angel was gone. Hesitantly, the demon placed his arm on the angel. 

"Please tell me you didn't..." He whispered.


	4. 4 - Mercy

Aziraphale woke the following morning seeing his beloved demon asleep on the chair by his bed. With a sigh, the angel got up and began walking out. 

"Where do you think you're going?" The sleepy demon spoke, looking at his angel. Aziraphale smiled at him.

"I'm just getting some coffee, do you want some?" Crowley just stared at the angel, not answering. His eyes were firm and unaccepting of the Angel's nonchalant attitude. With a sigh, Aziraphale walked back over to him, knelt down and took his hands in his own. Crowley tensed but the angel didn't let go.

"I know what I did was wrong, but so long as you're here, I'll be okay." Crowley let out a long breath, shutting his eyes for a moment as though thinking very carefully about what he was going to say. He leaned forward and twisted his hands so that they were now holding onto Aziraphale's wrists.

"I'm here, no matter what you are. Demon or angel. But angel, you need to understand that hell isn't a nice place. There's nothing worth falling into hell for. Trust me, I've done it." Despite the hurt Aziraphale felt, he did his best to hide it, and responded.

"You're wrong Crowley." Crowley was about to respond when they both heard a clash. A look of confusion covered the Angel's face. Standing up, he Walked out to the main part of his bookshop his face fell drastically when he saw the company he was with. Crowley followed him out and let out a low growl.

"Hello Aziraphale." Gabriel spoke, sending shivers down the angel's spine. 

"Gabriel, what a pleasant surprise." Aziraphale said with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Drop the act Aziraphale, you know why I'm here." Aziraphale just glared.

"Why are you here Gabriel?" Crowley asked stepping forward casually. Gabriel smirked darkly at the falling angel. 

"Mercy."

"Crowley, I think it may be best if you go." Aziraphale finally spoke up. The demon looked at him confused.

"Mercy? What do you mean mercy?" The Demon asked. "What you're gonna let him become an angel again?" Aziraphale gritted his teeth while Gabriel laughed mockingly.

"As if we'd ever let him become an angel again." Crowley gave him a look to warn him to hurry up and explain.

"Well?" The demon pressed impatiently.

"Crowley..." 

"No go on Aziraphale," Gabriel cut off. "Tell your little... Friend... What I'm here for." Aziraphale continued glaring at Gabriel as he spoke.

"Mercy is killing an angel before they become a demon."

"What!" The demon exclaimed. "An angel can't kill!" Aziraphale shut his eyes letting out a breath before turning to his demon, looking at him softly.

"It's considered a prevention of further evil... A mercy kill."

"Why was I never offered this?" The angel felt an immense pain by this question

"Would you have wanted it?" The demon didn't reply. Aziraphale turned back to Gabriel. "I refuse Gabriel." Gabriel's features went dark.

"Think carefully Aziraphale. You have gone against God's will!"

"You have my answer." The angel spoke firmly. Gabriel snorted in disgust before disappearing.

"Maybe..." Crowley spoke quietly, responding to the angel's earlier question. Aziraphale's back remained to the demon as he too responded to the demon's question. 

"Because I was sent to offer the Mercy kill." Crowley's eyes widened.

"You were sent to kill me?" Aziraphale nodded, shyly turning to face his demon. 

"On the day you fell... Gabriel sent me to offer you Mercy. I couldn't do it."

"But we didn't even know each other then?"

"It didn't matter. I couldn't do it. I was weak. I'm sorry."

"Angel, I'm glad I'm alive, so thank you." The pale man felt the relief wash over him before wincing at the pain washing over him.

"Does it normally hurt this much?"Crowley walked over to his angel.

"Let me take a look," he said quietly. Silently the angel unfolded his wings. Very gently and carefully, he ran his hand over his friend's wing. Aziraphale shuttered at the touch. White feathers continued falling from the wings but there were no signs of any black feathers yet.

"Well?"

"The holier the angel, the longer it takes to fall. Sorry angel."

"Oh."

"You should leave your wings out for as long as you can. It'll hurt less." Aziraphale nodded.

"Thank you Crowley." Crowley nodded before walking into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. His mind wandering around his angel. The demon needed to find a way to help him. He didn't know how to admit it, but he loved his angel more than anything. Taking the coffees out, he spoke.

"Okay angel, I think it's time you tell me what happened." Of course Crowley knew from the other angel, but he trusted Aziraphale far more than he trusted her. The angel sighed and motioned his head towards the table for them to sit down, and there, he told Crowley everything. His fears when he found his demon so weak, his deal with Beelzebub and his begin to the fall. Crowley remained silent for several moments after hearing the story.

"Listen to me Aziraphale, they're not going to harm me. But we've got to get your Halo back before your wings turn black."

"I've made the deal Crowley. I am a man of my word." The demon was feeling disheartened. "Besides, it's better to be safe than dead."

"Angel, even without the torment of the fall, could you really survive being evil?"

"I've done it before," he replied, hinting at the arrangement.

"You know it's not the same angel."

"Yes I know," Aziraphale replied with a sigh, hanging his head.

"You can't become a demon." 

"I don't really have a choice."

"But you do. We can go and take back your halo."

"No Crowley."

"Grr... Why are you so stubborn?" Aziraphale met Crowley's gaze. 

"I should be asking you that."

"Because you don't deserve this. You're too pure and good send kind. And I don't want you to go through what I went through. And I..." Crowley couldn't say it. It wasn't a word in a demon's vocabulary. A smile rose onto the angel's face as he walked towards the demon, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"I love you too Crowley." With that, Aziraphale walked away, leaving the demon in shock. Of course. The angel could sense love. It was no secret that Crowley loved him. Aziraphale knew all along. And even better, his angel loved him too.


	5. 5 - What is it?

After what his angel had just told him, the demon couldn't even hesitate. He immediately flew through the gates of hell to find his old master. 

"Beelzebub!" The demon screamed flying through the underworld. Upon finding the Lord he landed, looking threatening. 

"Give me the halo."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause I'll kill you myself if you don't."

"You are not welcome here, leave." Crowley hissed in response:

"If you want me gone, you'll have to kill me... Oh wait, you can't." Sensing his angel's energy, he had found the halo. With an inhuman movement, Crowley zoomed into Beelzebub's pocket pulling out the golden ring. He could feel the angelic energy eminating from it to Crowley, it felt like home. It filled him with one of the most precious memories he and his beloved angel had shared. He couldn't seem to understand what hell would even do with a halo. He'd ask Aziraphale later. 

"Now we can kill you!" Beelzebub laughed. Crowley flinched as two demons either side lunged at him, only for them to burst into flames and disappearing to ash. The demon Lord was mortified.

"You dumbfuck." Crowley muttered. "Aziraphale didn't break the deal! The deal still stands. Even if he gets his Halo back, he still gave you the halo. You're the one who lost it." With that Crowley turned on his heels, flying off with Beelzebub screaming horrible things after the smirking demon. Returning to the bookshop, he found Aziraphale on all fours with his wings tense.

"Aziraphale?" The demon asked cautiously. He quickly hurried to the angel's side, dropping to his knees. The angel quickly glanced at him.

"Crowley, it hurts. It hurts so much." Digging the ring out of his pocket he held it out to his friend. Aziraphale's eyes widened.

"Here angel, take it back."

"B...But..." Crowley rolled his eyes, picking up his angel's hand and slipping the ring onto his pinky finger, where it belonged. Almost immediately the angel collapsed, his head landing on Crowley's legs.

"Angel?" Crowley quickly panicked but resumed his calm as he watched his angel's wings rapidly growing new bright white feathers. The angel let out a sigh and Crowley smiled, knowing that he was no longer in pain. For hours they stayed on the floor of the bookshop Aziraphale resting on his love's lap while his love stroked his fingers through the fresh white feathers. Crowley didn't think he'd ever been happier. His worries gone and his love asleep on him. With a snap of his fingers, the demon and the angel turned up in the bedroom. Aziraphale snuggled against Crowley's chest unknowingly. The demon chuckled a little and continued stroking the Angel's wings until he too fell asleep.

Aziraphale felt so peaceful as he woke up the next morning. His eyes fluttered open to see a dark piece of fabric against his face. Following the fabric along, he was met with Crowley's sleeping features. Happiness met the angel's eyes in warm droplets. Gently, Aziraphale craned up to plant a kiss on His demon's cheek but at the last minute the demon turned his head to the side so Aziraphale's kiss landed on his lips. The Angel's eyes widened while a mischievous smirk lit up the demon's face. Aziraphale smiled at his behaviour before climbing on top of him and kissing his demon harder. Finally, they broke away, both smiling. Aziraphale dismounted the demon, locking hands. As the demon ran his hand across the angel's, he took a closer look at the ring.

"What is it?" The demon asked. Aziraphale looked at him confused.

"It's my Halo."

"No I know that. But I don't understand, what did hell want with it?"

"Ah..." The angel looked at him in understanding. Both of them sat up, facing each other. "A halo can absorb any good or any evil. Any miracle, whether good or bad can be undone, or amplified. A single Halo has the power to destroy worlds, or to create them."

"But then why would you give it to the underworld?"

"Even if they had it, they couldn't use it."

"What? Why?" The angel looked at him a little surprised.

"Really? Could you not feel it?" The demon looked back at him not understanding. "Crowley..." He muttered, sliding his ring off, he placed it in his demon's palm. Again, that precious memory flashed through Crowley's head.

Both Crowley and Aziraphale popped across to Australia for work. Crowley had gone with his angel. He claimed he too had a temptation to perform, but in reality, there were some violent demons in that part of the world, so the demon went with his angel to protect him. It didn't take long for him to finish, but as he did, he heard a cry for help. Following the sound, the pair walked into an alleyway where a girl looked to be being attacked by a large dog. The angel walked past the dog and whispered into the girl's ear. She nodded before standing up and casually walking away. The angel then turned around and the dog lunged at him. The angel threw out his arms and looked away. When he looked back, he saw the dogs sharp teeth piercing through the dark wings of his demon.

"Get off." Crowley warned. The Dog let go, whimpering and running off. Aziraphale walked up to his friend hesitantly. As he reached out to the injury, Crowley, roughly pulled his wing away.

"Oh... Oh my. I'm so so sorry." The angel's hand covered his mouth while his eyes turned glassy.

"Relax angel, it's just a bite."

"Why did you do that?" The demon shrugged. Placing a hand on the dark wings, the angel shut his eyes, miracling the injury away. Only when he did, the single feather that the angel touched turned a brilliant white. Aziraphale gasped and stepped away. 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. Now I'll always have a piece of you with me." The angel tore his eyes from the feather and meet his serpent's eyes. "Angel I'll never let anything hurt you." It was at that moment, for the first time that Aziraphale could feel a wave of love come from the demon.

"Why does that keep happening?" Crowley asked once his mind returned to the bedroom. He smiled a little. Although he hid that feather with other black ones, he often found himself stroking it.

"Halos are memory locked. You are the only other one I share the memory with." The angel paused. "You are the only other one who can activate the halo's powers."


	6. 6 - At A Price

Later that day Aziraphale decided to go back to heaven to see where he stood. Crowley practically begged him not to go, but in the end, he couldn't refuse his angel anything. So he let him go... Reluctantly.

"So you did become an angel again after all." Gabriel spoke. "Very well, we'll allow you to continue serving heaven... At a price." Aziraphale glared at him.

"What price?"

"The holy rain is soon to start. We intend to limit the demonic interference on Earth." Gabriel paused. "We need you to prove your loyalty. Ensure the demon Crowley enters the rain and you will be granted your rights among heaven." Aziraphale's eyes widened.

"You want me to kill Crowley!?"

"No, we just want you to send him into the rain."

"Which will kill him?"

"Well, yes. If you don't, we'll send another angel to do it but if you want your place back..."

"No no, I'll do it..." Aziraphale responded.

"Very good. You've got about fifteen minutes until it starts." The angel nodded and rushed back to Earth. Without a moment's thought once he returned, he shut his eyes and thought clearly of Crowley, miracling himself into a quiet little alleyway.

"Hello Aziraphale!" The demon spoke cheerfully upon seeing the angel, who was shocked that he was outside. Looking up, he could sense the rain coming. He didn't have time to get his demon inside. Desperation filled the angel's being as he looked around frantically. At the end of the alley was a small sheltered area. It wasn't enough to keep the demon dry, but the angel could do the rest. With inhuman speed, he pushed Crowley against the back wall, his wings extending over the demons head and the angel's body pressed against his. 

"What are you...?"

"Shut up! Please just shut up!" The angel spoke frantically, panting exhaustedly. Meeting the Angel's eyes, the demon could see something was wrong, causing absolute silence from him. Looking up carefully at the sky, the angel could feel it, then the drops began hitting the angel's back. The wings firmly protected the demon from the rain that fell from the heavens. Looking back at the demon the angel could see confusion on his face.

"It's holy water." The angel whispered. The demon tensed.

"What!?"

"Shhh. I'll tell you everything later, please just be quiet." The demon gently touched the angel's face as he winced at the sound of the souls still in Earth began to scream in pain. These souls didn't deserve this fate. The only reason they were still on Earth was to protect their loved ones. Crowley could hear it too. Aziraphale's face fell as one of the young souls begged for his help. The angel turned his face away.

"I'm sorry." Crowley's eyes widened at the Angel's response. As several strikes of lightning filled the air, the angel was barely aware that he was gripping tighter onto his love's shirt. He was so frightful of what might happen should the demon be touched by the rain. Ever so carefully, the demon wrapped his arms around his angel to comfort him. Aziraphale rested his head against the demon's shoulder.

"I promise, I won't let it touch you." Leaning down, Crowley took his angel's face in his hands and passionately let his lips dance across Aziraphale's. The tension that the angel had been holding onto visibly dispersed as the demon pulled him closer by the waist. As the rain slid down the angel's wings, the two managed to kiss the time away, and by the time they had stopped, so too had the rain.

"Come on, I don't know how much time we've got before it starts again. Bookshop, now." Both angel and demon miracled themselves to the front of the bookshop. Quickly unlocking the door they walked in. Aziraphale miracled himself dry. There was no way he'd risk holy water accidentally entering his home. Walking up to his demon, the angel pulled his sunglasses off and gently placed them in his hand. 

"You don't need them dear, not here." Crowley smiled and began to lean down to kiss his angel when a stern voice interrupted them.

"Hello Aziraphale," from behind the bookshelves walked out Gabriel, Michael and two other angels. "I see you've chosen to betray us again." Aziraphale glared at them.

"You can't have honestly believed I would ever harm him can you?"

"No we couldn't, which is why we decided to destroy you both ourselves." The angel's anger reached its boiling point. Suddenly the bright flaming sword appeared in the angel's hand. The arch-angel's eyes widened in shock. "How did you do that?"

"Unlike you, I protect what I believe in!" The angel retorted. The pale angel stood forward, ready to defend his love. His wings shot out defensively. His eyes seemed to be creating their own source of light. Crowley looked at his angel in almost fear. He had never seen his angel like this before. 

"Angel..." Crowley tried.

"No! I've had enough of this. Don't we deserve our freedom?" Crowley backed down. The angel took a threatening step forward, only to stop when he spotted a blue glow behind the intruders. He gulped and allowed his sword to vanish. Taking a step back, he tightly gripped onto Crowley's hand, who looked just as confused as the arch angel and his posse. 

"What? Get cold feet little angel?" Gabriel spoke. 

"I fear we may have angered somebody." The angel replied hesitantly, looking at the symbol on the ground that had a blue smoke rising from it. Crowley and the others now also looked in the direction of the glowing blue.

"Oh my..." Gabriel began.

"Go On!" The powerful feminine voice spoke. "Finish your sentence angel!" It was evident the anger radiating from the being of smoke.

"I...I.. I I..." Gabriel couldn't string a word together. 

"You arch angel Gabriel have defied everything I stand for! You should be stripped of your wings right this moment." With a brave breath, Aziraphale squeezed his demon's hand and stepped forward, refusing to let go. He couldn't stop himself from speaking up, but with Crowley here, he had to be so careful.

"My Lord, I do not wish to question your ruling, though I would ask that you remain merciful, as he did in truth believe that he did right by you."

"Hmm, brave words spoken from an only recently risen angel."

"It was never my intent to prove disloyal to you."

"Very well, then show me this demon you have chosen to love." Slowly, Crowley stepped forward. As he let go of Aziraphale's hand, Aziraphale clenched his fists, wanting to just go to him and wrap him in his arms.

"Hi," Crowley said almost nervously.

"Demon, explain your fall." The demon hesitated, he never wanted his angel to find out the reason he became a demon. He feared that should he find out, he'd no longer stick around. Aziraphale stepped forward and took Crowley's hand. He understood the demon's fear completely.

"It's okay," he whispered quietly. A feeling of safety flew through the demon, and he knew he could say anything and the angel would stay by his side.

"I fell as I allowed myself to become impure... I..." The demon struggled to bring out the words. He had fought so hard to forget. "Great one, I was a seraph. I was among the most holy. I stood by your very side. The demon Lucifer approached me. He asked me questions that I could not answer. When I approached my brethren with the same questions they shunned me for questioning you. I left to find the answers when Lucifer and his followers offered me the answers... At a price..." The demon paused. "I don't pretend I did the right thing," Crowley finally spoke again. "My curiosity how the better of me. He gave me the answers I sought, in return, we had an arrangement," Crowley turned his head away so the angel couldn't see his face. "I would on occasion do the demon's dirty work, and he would pretend to do good. I thought it would be okay. That everything would balance out, so there wouldn't be a consequence. But he created more evil instead, disrupting the balance, when the balance was disrupted I fell." Crowley finally looked back at his angel, tears in his eyes. "I was then tasked with doing the same to the cherub Aziraphale."

"The arrangement was a Sham?" The angel asked the now crying Crowley who fell to his knees on the floor. The demon nodded. "Oh my dear, this must've been weighing you down for ages," the angel said as he knelt down by the demon's side. Hesitantly looking up, the Demon questioned:

"So you don't hate me?"

"Oh Crowley, of course not, I love you. And though I know you can't say it yet, I know you love me. The past is the past and it no longer matters. What matters is what you do now. And I know you'll never let me fall. So I forgive you. Always and forever, I forgive you."


	7. 7 - God's will

"Principality Aziraphale," the holy voice spoke, "you would willingly forgive this demon, who abused your good nature?"

"Great one," Aziraphale replied, remaining knelt by his demon's side. "He may have committed sin in the past and he may have done wrong by you and by me, but I trust in who this man is today. He did not disrupt the balance and instead led the way to prevent the war between heaven and hell which would truely have upset the balance." Aziraphale paused for a moment, "And all you have taught us has been to forgive those who do wrong. I shall stand by the teachings bestowed upon me, be it angel, demon or human."

"You remain among the few pure, young Aziraphale. Perhaps the young demon too shall rise?" Crowley felt his anguish at the thought. His body trembled at the idea of becoming an angel once more. But if it meant he could be with his angel then...

"I would ask that the offer be rescinded," the angel spoke up. Crowley looked at his love in shock.

"You wish for this demon to remain among the unholy?" The god asked inquisitively.

"It is not about what is holy or unholy. He is who he is through what he has been through. He may be a demon but he is far more Holy than many of the angel's among the heavens."

"B... But Aziraphale..." The demon spoke in shock at the angel's words. Aziraphale turned to him and stroked a hand along his cheek, watching his golden eyes closely.

"I never want you to change for me. I know this isn't what you want, and all I want, is for you to be you." The demon placed a hand on top of his love's. His love for the angel outshone anything he had ever felt.

"Very well angel," the feminine voice spoke somewhat more gently. "I shall leave with no further action, however, arch angel Gabriel, consider this your first and last warning, a single act of sin from your part and you shall perish by my hand." The arch angel nodded frightfully and the blue smoke disappeared. Crowley pulled his angel by the shoulder into his arms. Burying his head into the pale angel's shoulder, he whispered.

"Thank you, thank you so much my angel." Aziraphale smiled as he stroked a hand through Crowley's hair. Gabriel and the others, most likely in fear, quickly left while the angel and demon shared their moment. The demon chuckled a little, nuzzling his head further into the nook beside the angel's neck.

"Hmmmm?"

"You just challenged God for me," Crowley replied pulling his head away, smiling gleefully at Aziraphale.

"I suppose I did," he replied thoughtfully. He then met the demon's beautiful eyes, smiling. "It was worth it." The demon looked at him, as though questioning why. "You and I can face anything, Crowley. We've just got to have faith in each other." All the pain and grief the demon felt for all he had done to his angel had finally slithered away. He grabbed his angel, needing desperately to express his gratitude to him. Roughly, his mouth slammed against Aziraphale's. His hot tears of relief barely even registering to the demon, but the fierce waves of love the angel could feel emanating from him caused the angel to pull himself closer to his precious demon. For the night, they brought each other into the realm of pure bliss, showing each other their love. It was late at night by the time they had reached the bedroom. They hadn't quite made it under the covers by the time the angel was curled up naked against the side of the bare demon. His eyes shone brightly as he watched his angel sleep. He knew more than ever that everything they had been through, anything that could be thrown at them. It was worth it to have this with his angel. A shiver from the man beside him brought him back to the present. With the corner of his mouth raised ever so slightly, the demon pulled out his dark wings, covering his lover's body with one, while the other lazily drooped over the side of the bed. The new found warmth causing Aziraphale to Nestle closer into Crowley's side. He held his angel close, swearing to himself, that nothing ever would tear Aziraphale away from him. If only he could've kept that promise...


	8. 8 - Books

Weeks of pure bliss had passed. Crowley had ended up just staying at the bookshop full time. He couldn't bare to ask his angel to leave his beloved bookshop, but he wanted to be with Aziraphale, so with a small miracle, a second bedroom appeared at the back of the bookshop. Aziraphale smiled as he wondered if he even needed the miracle, seen as it had never been used. The angel stood over the frying pan as he cooked his signature omlet. He had never been happier. He was free from the burdens of heaven, business was doing great and most importantly, Crowley was with him. As he smiled absentmindedly, two strong arms wrapped around him. 

"Morning," the demon whispered into his ear, sending chills down the angel's entire body. He let out a satisfied breath and leaned his back into the demon's chest.

"Good morning." As they sat at the table eating their breakfast, the angel spoke up. "I need to pop across to Berwick to drop off a book for a young lady, would you be able to mind the store until I get back?" Crowley hesitated a little. Although he loved his angel and knew that his angel loved his bookshop, he himself was not a fan of books.

"How long will you be?"

"Most of the day I'm afraid, public transport is not fond of far distances." He had thought about miracling closer, but there was nowhere nearby that he had been to before and therefore was unable to miracle himself there as he wouldn't know where he was going.

"Fiine, but at least take the Bentley." The demon replied, holding out the keys. Aziraphale just looked at them, biting his lip. He wasn't a fan of driving. He always felt uncomfortable and out of place, but he also knew it would be faster and he'd get back to his demon faster if he drove.

"Oh very well," he replied, reaching out and taking the keys. Crowley grinned a winning smirk and the angel just rolled his eyes in ever so slightly amusement. Just as the angel was about to open the door to leave, but paused, looking firmly at the demon.

"I love you Crowley," he said before quickly leaving. The demon was shook by how serious the angel looked as he said those words. It was as though the angel was using every part of his being to try to convey those words.

"I.... I love you too..." He whispered to the closed door. It had been hours that Aziraphale had been driving for. He was exhausted already. Finally he pulled up at the given address. It was just a small little brick house on some grassy land. After several knocks on the door, it finally swung open. There was nobody visible and the angel didn't dare enter without an invitation.

"Hello? Is anybody there? I'm looking for a miss Emma Jaye?" Aziraphale called into the dark house. He bit his lip slightly as an evil energy reached out to him from inside the house. 

"Demon, I ask you to show yourself!" He called as he smelt the familiar demonic scent. The angel was almost fearful, but he knew a demon couldn't attack him, so he stepped inside, following his senses. Eventually he walked into an empty room painted an old and cracking yellow. As he looked around, he could finally see what was causing the demonic aura. The angel's eyes widened and only one word could leave his mouth:

"Fuck."

"Where the hell is he?" Crowley grumbled as he walked aimlessly around the bookshop. He knew Aziraphale was going to be out most of the day, but he was sure that by giving him the car, he'd at least be back by nightfall, but the angel was nowhere to be seen. Crowley tried once again to call his cell. Of course if the angel was driving, he wouldn't pick up, he was a stickler for the rules after all, but surely after how many times the demon had called, Aziraphale would've pulled over to call back... Right? By eight o'clock Crowley had had enough. He was going to go find his angel himself. Fortunately for him, he had been to Berwick before, so with a quick miracle, he found himself standing in front of a beach. Opening up his wings, he soared through the air until he saw his Bentley parked by a small house. He looked inside the car with no sign of his angel. He walked up, knocking on the door, after some shuffling around, a young woman answered the door.

"Hello?" She questioned, clearly surprised to see him. Crowley smiled as best he could despite his concerns.

"Hi, I'm looking for Aziraphale," he told her. A glint of light flashed through her eyes as she smiled serenely, almost as though she weren't really there. 

"Ah, the angel..." She sighed contently. Crowley immediately lost his smile and was met by concern. He could see the residue of a blessing in the woman's eyes, clearly Aziraphale had blessed her, but why? And why did he reveal his ethereal form? Crowley's heart was clenching. Something wasn't right. 

"Yes the angel," he spoke in a now rushed voice. "Where is he?"

"He flew away," said the girl, looking up in wonder. Crowley rushed out the house, realising she wasn't going to be of any use. He hurried up to the car, miracling a new key. Where did Aziraphale go? Why did he leave the car behind? Why isn't he answering his phone? Questions swirled through the demon's mind, trying to distract him from the biggest one... Is Aziraphale okay? Crowley didn't know what to do, so he headed back towards the bookshop, hoping desperately that he just forgot he had the car and found his own way home. Though the demon swallowed down his panic as he saw that he was alone in the bookshop. 

Almost two weeks had passed. The demon hadn't eaten or slept. He closed down the bookshop and spent every moment searching for his angel. Everywhere he went, he tried sensing Aziraphale's essence, but there was nothing. Crowley was distraught. That night, he completely broke down. He drunk to the point of incomprehension and he broke down, begging on the ground for his angel to return to him.

"Oh get up, you pathetic excuse for a demon!"

"Angel?" The demon sobbed, looking up hopefully.

"Not the one you're looking for..."


	9. 9 - Heaven

The demon looked up at the blonde woman dressed in a white flowing dress, with two snow-coloured wings stretching out from her back.

"It's you!" The demon spoke overly loudly due to his drunken state. Somehow, despite his intoxication, he was able to recognise the angel who he had met, when Aziraphale began to fall.

"Oh sober yourself up already!" The angel spat in disgust. The demon didn't even hesitate. Even in his state, he knew that this was a new opportunity to find his love.

"Do you know where Aziraphale is?" He asked the angel quietly, with tears still brimming his eyes. She let out a long breath and very hesitantly replied.

"Yes demon, I know where Aziraphale is." She told him with evident reluctance.

"He's gone?" The demon sobbed out "he's dead isn't he?" The angel rolled her eyes.

"No he's not dead," she snapped back. "He's in heaven." The demon straightened up with wide eyes.

"What? Why? Is he okay?" The angel bit her lip nervously.

"That's a bit of a complicated question to answer..."

"Just answer it!" Crowley growled in growing frustration.

"Look, physically, there's nothing wrong with him, but I don't know... He seems different..."

"Different how?" 

"I can't really explain. It'll be easier to show you."

"What you want me to go to heaven? No way."

"Look it's not exactly my ideal, but Aziraphale was always kind to me and he was my friend despite everything. This is the only way I can think to help him, is by bringing you to him." Crowley pondered her words. Sure, going to heaven would be dangerous, but he needed to know his angel was okay. 

"Fuck it, let's go."

Meanwhile, Aziraphale was busy reading through some very boring paperwork that had turned up after a priest had turned against his church.

"Oh those damn demons." He sighed. As he put the document into a pile on the side of his desk. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to disperse the headache beginning to pull on his mind.

"Aziraphale?" A somewhat familiar voice spoke gently, from the opposite side of the desk. Looking up, he could see an old friend of his standing next to... A demon. Aziraphale quickly rose to his feet.

"Elle!? You brought a demon up here!?" Aziraphale exclaimed. The other angel looked confused.

"Aziraphale? It's Crowley," Elle replied. The redheaded demon stepped towards the angel who took a step back.

"I don't care who it is, get this creature out of here!" Crowley winced as Aziraphale spoke.

"Angel, what's wrong with you? It's me." Crowley spoke softly. 

"How dare you address me so informally! It is cherub to you demon!" Aziraphale commanded.

"On all that's holy!" The female gasped.

"What is happening?" Crowley asked with immense confusion.

"Aziraphale, you are no longer a cherub! You live on Earth! With Crowley!"

"Of course I don't!" The angel replied.

"What are you talking about angel? We live on Earth... Together." The demon spoke.

"Me on Earth? And residing with a demon?" Aziraphale scoffed. "Jest elsewhere foul fiend."

"What is wrong with him?" Crowley asked, violently turning to face the Elle.

"He's had a memory rupture."

"What are you talking about?" The demon asked getting very impatient.

"It's where a single memory is altered and everything else he remembers adjusts to fit the new memory. Aziraphale was of the Cherubim. A guardian of the Eden even after God expelled the humans. He relinquished the power so he no longer had to protect the tree of Life. The tree of Life..."

"Yeah I know, the tree of Life maintains balance between heaven and hell, blah blah."

"Right, but Aziraphale didn't want to so he left and became a principality instead. But it looks like the rupture makes him think he is still a cherub." Elle explained. "Think about it, if he never left the tree, things would be different." Crowley looked back at his angel.

"Please tell me this is all some cruel joke." He rushed up to his angel, gripping his shoulders. "Come on angel, you know me. You love me, I know you do. Please stop this and come home."

"Unhand me demon!"

"Aziraphale! He's speaking the truth!" Elle tried desperately. "Please, you were so much happier before."

"Blasphemy."

"At least come down to Earth and see for yourself!" She begged. Looking between both the desperate angel and demon, Aziraphale finally sighed.

"Very well, if for nothing more than to remove this demon from the heavens." Folding his arms, the three miracled themselves down to Earth. Aziraphale frowned ever so slightly as he looked at the bookshop across the street.

"What's wrong?" The demon asked, stepping up to his angel.

"Why ever would you assume something's wrong?" The angel retorted.

"You may not remember this angel, but I know you better than anyone, I always know when something's wrong." The angel frowned once again.

"It's just... I used to dream of coming to Earth and opening a bookshop, and that's what I always dreamed it would look like." He said, nodding to the store across the street.

"But it is yours," Elle cut in.

"It is not," Aziraphale replied sternly. Crowley led the two inside and handed his angel a framed photograph of the two of them. "This must be fabricated," he concluded. But something was stirring inside of him. Before he could address it though, a demonic presence appeared right where Aziraphale had been standing. Right at the last moment, Crowley pulled the angel towards him protectively. Quickly pushing himself away, the angel muttered a 'thank you.' Crowley just nodded once in response. As they looked back at the demonic presence, two of the three were shocked by what they saw.

"Gabriel!?" Elle and Crowley simultaneously exclaimed.

"I believe he goes around calling himself 'Gabe' now."

"You knew about this?" Crowley questioned in Surprise.

"What that Gabe was fallen? Of course I knew." The angel spoke.

"What the hell did you do!" Crowley screamed at Gabe, who only smiled in response.

"Whatever makes you think I did anything?"

"You fall and now Aziraphale has no idea who I am? Yeah you did something," Crowley hissed.

"He got what he deserved!"

"You did something to me!?" Aziraphale asked, shocked. "But why?" 

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that it worked," he spoke cheerfully.

"Either tell us what you did, or return to hell demon!" Elle ordered. 

"Hmmmm.... How about no?" With a snap of his fingers, hell's flames flew out of his hands towards the amnesiac. In a quick moment, Crowley had pulled Aziraphale into his arms, shrouding his body from the flames.

"Ugh." With a huff, Gabe left.

"Thank you," Aziraphale said when Crowley finally let go. The demon looked a little hurt.

"I know you can't remember this right now angel, but I'll always protect you." Crowley said as he placed a hand on the angel's shoulder and walked past. "How do I use this thing?" Crowley asked as he moved things away from the symbol carved into the floor.

"Simple, you don't." Aziraphale replied. The demon glared at him before turning to Elle.

"Well don't look at me, only an angel of the first sphere can open communication with God." Crowley turned back to Aziraphale.

"Angel, we seriously do not have time for your attitude." The angel rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand, the symbol began to glow a bright blue. The glow grew brighter and brighter. As the connection was made, Crowley finally had hope again.


	10. 10 - Locked

"Demon Crowley," the feminine voice some, sounding slightly surprised. "I did not expect you to summon me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask for your help." Elle rolled her eyes at the demon's lack of tact when speaking to the almighty.

"I know what it is you wish from me demon, however I am unable to assist."

"But why?"

"The fallen one, Gabriel, he used his halo to cause this to happen to young Aziraphale."

"I don't get it," Crowley replied.

"A halo was given to each angel within the nine orders with a sliver of my own power. This power once used, cannot be undone."

"So Aziraphale will never remember me?" The demon sounded so helpless as he spoke. Aziraphale looked at him with a frown. He couldn't understand it, but the sight of the demon looking so sad caused his stomach to tighten.

"Gabriel would have been unable to destroy Aziraphale's memory, as Aziraphale is a cherub and holds higher power than an archangel, for that reason Gabriel would have needed to hide these memories. As it is my own power he has used, I cannot clearly see what he has done with them, but I would be inclined to think that Aziraphale's memories are memory locked somewhere within his own mind." The Almighty informed.

"Great one," the angel spoke, stepping forward. "If my memories are memory locked, and I can't remember anything, how do I find the memory to unlock my memories?" Almost everyone felt dizzy just listening to that question.

"Perhaps the memory also resides within someone else."

"Like the ring!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Exactly demon." The feminine voice confirmed. "I do hope that you can find the answer young ones. The angel Aziraphale is among the most pure." With that, the glow died away and the three of them remained in the bookshop.

"So what is your plan?" Elle asked the demon.

"If I have the same memory, I can share it with him and unlock his memories." Crowley answered, walking up to his angel. Elle's eyes widened. 

"But you've known each other for millennia, going through those memories could take weeks!" 

"It's worth it," Crowley replied with a sigh. Hours they spent, then turning into days. Crowley had searched through hundreds of memories, sharing them with the angel, meanwhile Elle lay on the couch reading book after book.

"Oh come on angel," he said, getting frustrated. He had just gone through yet another memory that Aziraphale couldn't remember. It was when he realised he loved his angel. 

"I'm sorry Crowley," Aziraphale replied. "I just don't remember." The angel thought over the memory Crowley had shared with him. "I just don't see how I could love a demon." Crowley tightly gripped Aziraphale's arms, linking their eyes.

"Can't you just feel it? Can't you feel my love for you?" Elle's eyes widened.

"No he can't!" She exclaimed, jumping over the couch. The Demon glanced at her. "Your fear, it's overwhelming his senses."

"What?"

"Listen to me, just try to envision him just coming home normally."

"What?" The demon repeated.

"Fear overwhelms love. You need to leave your fear behind so that Aziraphale can feel it."

"How do I do that?"

"Just shut your eyes and try to picture a normal day." Crowley smiled sadly as he envisioned the mornings where they'd wake up and his angel would cook them breakfast before they'd wander down to the park and share the day together." 

"It's working," Elle told him. Opening his eyes, he looked at his angel whose eyes were glassy and lips were slightly parted.

"Hey, are you okay?" The demon asked quickly.

"It... It's so powerful, it's overwhelming." He replied.

"It doesn't matter what happens. Even with your memories lost... I love you Aziraphale. I always will." The angel backed away.

"I... I'm sorry, I... I J...just need a moment," he said stumbling on his words. Quickly he rushed into the back rooms away from company. Walking into the bedroom he'd been using, he quickly sat down on the bed. His mind was overwhelmed. He picked up a small photo frame that was on the bedside table. It was a photo of Crowley and himself. He knew he couldn't deny that in some reality, he had been with this demon. He could feel it from the demon and the evidence was clear. But the demon was... Well a demon. The angel couldn't understand how he could do something as unholy as falling for a demon. As he went to put the frame back, he noticed a piece of paper behind the bedside table. Reaching down, he picked it up to see it was a letter addressed to Crowley. The angel was way too curious not to open it. As he read through and then reread it his eyes widened.

"Oh my..." 

"Aziraphale, is everything alright?" Crowley's voice spoke, but as he entered the room, he saw his angel sitting on the bed holding a piece of paper, tears falling from his eyes. In a swift movement, Aziraphale dropped the letter and expanded his wings, quickly flying out the window. Crowley's eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to the letter, he realised it was addressed to him and began reading through it. His anger boiled as he reached the end. In fury, he scrunched up the letter and threw it to the side, before pulling out his own wings and violently chased after his angel. From the doorway, Elle had been watching the demon's reaction, wondering what could have caused such a strong reaction. Casually she walked over to the scrunched up letter and carefully opened it back up. As she read through, she understood. Walking back out into the bookshop, she thought it best for those two to be alone to sort this out.


	11. 11 - Letter

'Crowley, I hope you never get the chance to read this. I hid it in a place you wouldn't look unless I had been away for a long time. But if you're reading this, something has happened to me. At this stage, I don't know what. I have felt something coming for days. I've decided to go stop whatever it is. I've traced it back to Berwick-upon-Tweed. I'll be going there tomorrow to face this new evil. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I thought I'd be keeping us both safe by going, but if you've read this, I most likely failed. For that I'm even more sorry. I left my halo at our favourite place. It's yours now. I trust you with it. I know you'll do great things with it. One more thing. I love you Crowley. No matter what happens. I love you before anything else. You are the greatest gift God has given me.'

The letter his angel had left him had hurt the demon so much. His angel had willingly gone and done this to himself. And now he couldn't remember ever loving the demon. After that whole big spiel after the whole holy water fiasco, the angel had refused to tell the demon about the danger he was in. He had lied to the demon so casually. Crowley felt so betrayed.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley yelled as his strong wings caught up to the angel. Aziraphale hesitantly turned himself around. "You bastard! You liar! You son of a Bitch!" Crowley kept calling him names angrily.

"I don't even remember writing it!" Aziraphale tried to reply, looking down at the street below.

"But you did! You betrayed me and all that we stood for! Did you not care about us? Did you not care about our side?"

"We don't have a side! We never did!" Aziraphale yelled back. Suddenly dizziness swept over him. His wings gave way and he began to fall. Panicked, Crowley zoomed down and caught his angel in his arms.

"I've got you," he whispered into the angel's ear. "I'll never let you fall." Aziraphale held tightly onto the demon, almost fearful. His breathing ragged. "What just happened, angel?" A soft concern laced the demon's voice.

"I don't know... I just got a glimpse of this Pavilion and I was saying the same thing... Then I felt weak and fell." The angel spoke softly. His stomach in knots and a massive headache pounding against him. Crowley frowned and brought a hand to the angel's face and lightly rubbed his temple with his thumb.

"Of course," Crowley said, rolling his eyes. "I've been trying the memories that we connected to the most. Not those that we tried to forget."

"Then let's try it," the angel spoke, now wanting desperately to remember.

"I want you to remember more than anyone, but you're in pain right now. I can see it on your face. We'll go home and rest, then we'll try." Aziraphale stared into the demon's golden eyes. He couldn't understand why he was so concerned about his well being. But the waves of love coming from the demon just made him want to try more.

"No, I'm fine, I want to try." Crowley hesitated, he seemed unsure of what to do. 

"Angel..."

"Crowley, just do it!" The demon sighed. It wouldn't kill the angel, but it would take a lot of energy. The demon holding the angel in his arms flew a little way away and landed on the ground in the little Pavilion where the argument had started that day.

"Does it look at all familiar?"

"It's the place I saw when I went weak."

"We only ever stood in here once. It was during an argument we were having. We both said things that we later regret." The demon said, taking in every detail of the ceiling. The angel wasn't the only one who tried to forget this place.

"I want to remember." The angel said.

"Angel... Neither of us want this memory..."

"Please Crowley... I need to remember." The demon nodded, walking back up to him and taking his hand. Through it, he shared the memory. As it was playing in Aziraphale's head, he began to shake a little. His head in excruciating pain.

"Angel, let's take a break, we can come back later."Aziraphale's nails clawed into Crowley's wrist as he grabbed the demon before he could go away.

"No!" He exclaimed through the pain burning up his head. "I can see them! We're so close! Keep going!" Crowley was filled with determination as he transferred the memory through as quickly as possible. Then in an instant a bright light blew out from Aziraphale and he was thrown backwards onto the ground. Crowley rushed to his side, kneeling next to him.

"Aziraphale!? Are you okay?" The angel opened his eyes and looked back at the demon with tears. 

"Oh! Oh my love!" He launched his arms around Crowley's neck and Crowley only pulled him closer.

"Please tell me you know me." The demon begged, pulling away

"Crowley, I know you... I love you!" The angel cried. Crowley gripped his angel and roughly smashed his lips against his love's. "I love you Crowley. I love you!" He repeated over and over. Crowley just held onto the angel, unable to convince himself to let go.

"I love you too my angel. Always." For almost an hour the two just sat on the ground under the pavilion just holding each other. Not saying a single word. The demon's relief was overwhelming and the angel's matched his.

"Crowley..." Aziraphale began.

"Don't you ever leave me again," Crowley said almost threateningly. The angel craned up and kissed his demon. His salty tears mixing into the silent promise to never do anything so reckless again.


	12. 12 - The Deal

Hand in hand, the two walked back to the bookshop. Aziraphale was fighting the disgrace he felt for what he had done

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Elle asked, rushing up to them.

"Elle," Aziraphale muttered.

"Aziraphale are you okay?" Elle looked between the two before her eyes dropped down to see their intertwined fingers. "You remember!" The angel smiled, letting go of Crowley's hand to hug the girl.

"Thank you Elle," Aziraphale spoke as he let go, returning to Crowley's side. The demon snaked an arm around the angel, holding him close. Elle smiled at them.

"I'm just glad to see you guys back to normal."

"Even if I'm a demon?" Crowley challenged, raising an eyebrow. Elle smiled lightly at the demon.

"You have the almighty's approval. That's good enough for me." she told them. She smiled softly as the angel, staring lovingly at his demon. "You know for a second, I thought you weren't coming back."

"Thankfully, Crowley was able to find the right memory." Elle laughed a little,

"With how angry he was when he left, I almost thought he might've murdered you. Luckily he saved you instead." Aziraphale smiled at the statement, but Crowley noticed the little stab of pain in his eyes. "How did they do it anyway? I've never heard of an angel causing a memory rupture before, isn't that normally a demon's domain?" Aziraphale's eyes widened. Trauma ran across his face. Somehow though, he managed to find his calm.

"It was an unfortunate circumstance, however thankfully, it is over now." Crowley looked concerned, seeing how difficult it was for Aziraphale to stay strong in that moment. As though seeing their need to talk, Elle spoke:

"I think it may be time for me to take my leave." She didn't wish to impose on their time together any longer and with a flash of light, Elle disappeared.

"She's growing on me." Crowley said. He then turned to face his angel with a smirk, only to see him looking greatly disheartened. "Angel?"

"I'm sorry Crowley... I failed you." The angel pushed himself out of the demon's grasp. Crowley sighed. 

"Angel you didn't fail me..."

"But I did. I let them into my mind. I let them make me forget you. I don't know how you could ever forgive me."

"What do you mean you let them?" Aziraphale was feeling so defeated by this point. He knew he couldn't hide it from Crowley forever though. He turned his back to the demon and took off his white button-up shirt. After hesitating for a moment, he let it drop down, just enough that Crowley could see. A gasp left the demon's mouth. He hurried up to the angel, hesitating whether or not to touch the injury. The word 'Traitor' had been carved into his back.

"Oh my.... My angel, what did they do?"

"They used knives bearing hell's flames... Until I succumbed to their wishes." Crowley very very gently placed his hand on the angel's back, who tensed and winced in pain. Crowley quickly pulled his hand back away. "Sorry..." The angel muttered.

"Oh my angel..." Aziraphale quickly pulled his shirt back up and began rebuttoning until he saw tears falling from the demon's eyes. 

"I'm sorry Crowley, I shouldn't have shown you... I didn't mean to upset you.

"You think that's what I'm upset with you about? Because they hurt you? No no no, I may be upset with them for that. What I'm upset about is the fact that you decided to go take them on alone. You could've come to me. We could've worked this out together, but you stubbornly decided to go to Berwick on your own." The angel looked down as Crowley spoke. He knew the demon was right. The roles had been reversed only a few months prior. Aziraphale had then been angry that Crowley didn't come to him for help. Each knew that they were only trying to protect the other. Aziraphale knew that he hadn't wanted to place his demon in harm's way and was willing to pay any price to ensure that he didn't. He also knew that he always wanted to help his demon when he was in trouble. But he was now becoming more and more aware that Crowley felt exactly the same. It was a paradox. Both wanted the other to come to them for help, but neither was willing to go to the other to get the help.

"Crowley, let's make a deal." Aziraphale said, making his decision.

"What, like the arrangement?"

"No. Crowley, a deal... Between you and me." Crowley raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you propose.?"

"If either of us are ever in any trouble, or suspect any trouble, we go to the other for help." Crowley's eyebrows furrowed. Aziraphale knew he was having the same internal debate he himself had just had. But the answer was simple. Scary, but simple. They both wanted to protect each other.

"Are you sure you're ready to make another deal with a demon?" Crowley asked.

"I'm ready for anything with you, my dear." Crowley put out his hand.

"We shake on this and there's no going back. We're really in it together, no matter what." Aziraphale took his hand with no hesitation.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Crowley smiled and pulled against his angel so he was against his chest. Stroking his cheek, he leaned down and kissed Aziraphale passionately. Aziraphale pushed him back against the wall, reaching up to suck on the demon's neck, leaving a little red patch behind. Crowley moaned at the action. Aziraphale smirked, pleased by the reaction. Crowley then gripped onto his angel's hips, pulling him flush with his own body. Their tounges played with each other's in harmony. Aziraphale's hands ran up the demon's suit, until they reached his neck. Pulling him down slightly, the angel whispered into his ear:

"May I tempt you?" The demon smiled and pulled his angel into the bedroom, shutting the door. The night was theirs. They were together once again, showing each other their truest love for one another.


	13. 13 - Torture

It might've been a nice end to a romantic night if the two had been able to sleep peacefully, and though one did, the other found himself thrown into torturous nightmares.

"No. No! NO!" Aziraphale cried out in his sleep. Crowley had woken with a start to his love's cries. 

"Hey, wake up angel!" He tried, gently, rubbing his arm. Still the angel mumbled in evident fear. "Angel! Wake up!" 

"Angel!" Crowley tried louder, while shaking him. Aziraphale awoke with terror written on his face. Crowley let out a sigh and collapsed back down onto the bed on his back, before turning his head to look at the shaken angel.

"What was all that about angel?" He asked.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, you won't be disturbed again." Aziraphale replied, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Crowley reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Remember, we're in this together."

"Dear, it's just a dream." Crowley got up and walked around the bed, Kneeling in front of his angel. Taking his hands, he spoke.

"It's not just a dream Aziraphale. Something happened to you. It's been bothering you since you got your memory back. Tell me what it is." Tears brimmed to the edge of his eyes, threatening to spill.

"Crowley, memory ruptures are not uncommon among angels," he said. 

"I don't understand," Crowley's eyes furrowed.

"When an angel is sent to offer Mercy, if the fallen one accepts, the memories of completing the killing are removed from the angel's mind to maintain purity." Crowley's eyes widened as he understood.

"You can remember killing people?" Aziraphale nodded as his hands covered his face while he sobbed.

"But I thought... You couldn't?" The angel violently shook his head.

"No it was just you, I couldn't kill you!" He replied. "But all the others I killed them all!" Crowley pulled Aziraphale against him. He knew the pain on the soul for taking a life.

"But why can you remember now?" But as Crowley finished the question he understood. "Gabriel hid them with your other memories?" Aziraphale nodded with a small sob. "Angel this doesn't make you any less of a good person."

"I'm a murderer Crowley!" He replied pushing the demon away. But he wouldn't let himself be pushed away. He knew that if he didn't help his angel now, that the crying man before him would spiral down a very dark road. He could kill Gabriel for doing this to his angel.

"You're a loyal person," Crowley said, holding tightly onto Aziraphale's arms. "You were given an order and in loyalty to heaven, you obeyed. This isn't on you, it's on them."

"Crowley, I can see them! Every single one of them. I can hear them begging me to stop from pain. I can feel the weight of my sword destroying their bodies and I can smell the smoke left behind. I did this to them. I took away their chance at life. Crowley... That could've been you..."

"Angel, I need you to listen to me very very closely. You didn't have a choice. You did what was necessary and what they chose. You are a good angel and the love of my life, and I won't let the past torture you anymore. You're free now, and for so long as I live, I will always protect you and your freedom."

"I am free Crowley, thanks to you... But you're also the living proof that I did have a choice. I could've kept them alive. But I killed them." Crowley sighed. He didn't know how to clear his angel's conscience.

"Do you want me to take them away? The memories I mean?" Aziraphale inhaled a deep breath. He then slid his hands into Crowley's.

"I truely appreciate your concern my dear, but I think this time, I need to learn to live with these memories." Crowley looked at Aziraphale with hesitance. The angel just smiled. "Don't worry, I won't do anything reckless. I just need to get through this. Will you wait for me?" The angel asked him. Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale's face fell in sadness. But Crowley quickly grabbed his face between his hands.

"No I won't wait for you Aziraphale, because I'll be right beside you all the way. No matter what. No more waiting. We're together till the end." The angel's salty tears mingled into the kiss Crowley planted on the angel's lips. "I'll go make you a cup of tea," Crowley murmured, pulling away. Aziraphale watched as the demon walked out of the room. Though there were many the angel had murdered, he couldn't help but be glad. Glad that the one he had saved was Crowley. His demon. The man he loved above all else. His body relaxed and his mind calm. All he needed was his demon, and he would always be okay.


	14. 14 - Time to end it all

"Crowley?" The angel spoke hesitantly, looking at the demon across the table. He raised his eyebrows at the angel, knowing he wasn't gonna like whatever came out of his mouth next. "I'm going to go back up to Berwick." He said before biting his lip.

"WHAT!" 

"It's just..."

"No! Absolutely not!" 

"Crowley, I've been thinking about it for days... We need to end this. Once and for all."

"What exactly do you plan to do!? Aside from get yourself killed!" 

"Erase us from heaven and hell's memories." Crowley went silent for several moments.

"How would you even do that? You can't just miracle away all memories of us." Aziraphale took the ring off his pinky finger and placed it on the table between them. "No, no way."

"You know as well as I do that even if we're safe for now, they'll both keep finding ways to come after us. Crowley, I want to do this... For us." Crowley sighed.

"Will it effect you at all?" Aziraphale shook his head. 

"No, I'll be perfectly safe."

"But why Berwick?" 

"Gabriel's Halo is protecting him from anything I do. I have to erase his memory in person. I can summon Gabriel to me from his residue energy in Berwick then... I'll go to heaven to do the rest. The heavenly power should be enough to reach all of heaven. Then it's just hell." Crowley grimaced at how dangerous it all seemed, but his angel was determined and he wanted to be free as much as his love did.

"Alright angel, but this time, I'm coming with you." Aziraphale smiled and nodded. He was grateful for his demon's understanding. He loved that man more than anything and in turn would do anything for him. They decided to turn it into a road trip instead of just miracling to the address. As they knocked on the door, the woman answered still looking dazed and out of it. 

"My angel!" She exclaimed. Aziraphale frowned and spoke gently, placing a fingertip on her forehead. 

"May your mind be clear." With that, she shook the thoughts from her mind. 

"Oh hello, can I help you?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, I'm Mr Fell, from A. Z. Fell and co. And this is Mr Antony J. Crowley We have the book ready that you ordered."

"Ah yes! Please come in! Can I offer you a coffee or some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely," the angel replied.

"And Mr Crowley?"

"Same, thanks," he said uncomfortably. Aziraphale grabbed the demon's hand while they waited for the woman in the kitchen. As she began walking out, she began to say something, before freezing in her place.

"Well hello traitors," a voice rang behind them. Crowley's hand tightened around Aziraphale's as they turned around. He was ready to defend his significant other. They both were.

"Gabriel," Aziraphale spoke to the dark winged man.

"It's Gabe," he hissed in response. "What the fuck do you two want?"

"Why Gabriel? I just don't understand your hatred towards me. I don't understand what I ever did to anger you so much." The angel spoke with confidence.

"Hatred? You're imagining things, hating you would mean I care about you enough to have negative feelings towards you. I don't give a shit about you!"

"There's no need to lie about this any longer. You've hated me for as long as I remember knowing you. It's time for this all to end. Answer me so we can finish this!" Gabriel growled at the angel's words.

"You had everything! And you gave it away! All for him!" He signalled to the demon. "Cherub? You threw that away to go to Earth. Flaming sword? You handed it to a human! Body? You went and got it killed! Halo? You gave it to a demon!" Gabriel screamed. "How do you still remain pure after everything you've done!? You're no angel! You've gone further against God's will than any demon! So how can you still remain pure!" Crowley was finally able to understand Gabriel's anger and Aziraphale was slowly beginning to as well.

"Because I did it for love. I went to Earth for the love of myself. I gave away the sword for love of humanity. My body died for the love of the Earth and my halo was for the man I love. The almighty stands for love and everything I did was for love. I'm sorry that you haven't had the chance to experience such a pure love before. But that is the reason."

"Bullshit!" He yelled back. Aziraphale sighed. 

"Thank you Gabriel, I needed to understand before I did this." With inhuman speed, Aziraphale was at Gabe's side, gripping his arm tight enough that he couldn't escape. His eyes were stuck on the angel's. With that, the angel pulled out all memories of himself and his demon and locked them away in the furthest corners of his mind. Aziraphale smiled once it was done. It some kind of trance, Gabriel miracled himself away. 

"Did you guys want milk or sugar?" The woman asked, reanimating. Aziraphale smiled kindly at her.

"I'm afraid we must be off. I wish you the best for the future," Aziraphale spoke. Crowley raised an eyebrow as he saw the angel bless the woman as he shook her hand.

"What exactly did you do to Gabriel?" Crowley asked, once they were back beside the Bentley. Aziraphale sighed.

"I placed a small virus in his mind. Once he renters hell, nobody in hell will remember either of us." Crowley was about to speak up when Aziraphale raised his hand. "No, even if we were to willingly go to hell it won't work on us, just others." Aziraphale was feeling very drained from such a large scale miracle, but he made sure to hide it carefully, not wanting Crowley to see the strain it was causing.

"So are we going to heaven now?" The demon asked, sitting in the driver's seat. 

"Yes. I think we had better."

"Which entrance do you want to take?" Aziraphale looked at Crowley solemnly before replying:

"The main one."


	15. 15 - Goodbye

Standing at the stairway to heaven, Crowley looked at his angel who looked as nervous as he felt.

"Angel?" Aziraphale sighed in response.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you'd stay down here if I asked?" 

"No, none at all," Crowley answered. He took Aziraphale's hand tightly and began walking up the stairs, dragging the angel with him. The angel smiled slightly and matched his steps. As they reached the door, they pushed both sides and walked through. Several gasps filled the room. Quickly, Aziraphale was able to connect into the streams of holy power running throughout heaven in golden roots. As he did, a familiar face came running up to them.

"Aziraphale! Crowley! What are you doing here!?" Both demon and angel looked at the woman running up to them.

"I'm sorry Elle," Aziraphale said softly. Elle looked down at the roots of power converging at his feet. Immediately she understood, taking a step back. Her hands folded in front of her and she shut her eyes for a moment. Then in the way of a true and pure angel, she spoke.

"I forgive you." With that, Aziraphale sent the miracle into the streams and all who stood inside heaven, bar them themselves, completely forgot the existence of the angel and the demon. While the pair snuck out, all of heaven continued their work as though it were a normal day. Aziraphale stumbled back in exhaustion as they walked down the stairs.

"Angel!" He quickly gripped his angel, steadying him.

"I'm okay, I should probably just refrain from any more miracles until I get some rest."

"Which you'll be getting as soon as we get home!" Aziraphale smiled at the demon's concern. Aziraphale grabbed his hand and they continued walking down the stairs.

"You know they could still work out that we're an angel and demon on the same side?" Crowley said as they walked out onto the street holding hands.

"And if they ever do, we'll show them that we're not a threat to them. And if that doesn't work, we'll show them that we're not ones to be meddled with. We'll be okay. I'll make sure if it."

"We, Aziraphale. We'll make sure of it." The two quietly walked down the street. Both felt content being in each other's presence in a calm serenity. Crowley seemed to notice Aziraphale thinking hard about something. He didn't want to interrupt but as the two approached the front of the bookshop, the demon turned his angel to face him.

"Angel, what's on your mind?" Aziraphale hesitated for a second. "Come on, tell me." Aziraphale slid the ring off his pinky and presented it to Crowley in his palm.

"I want you to wear this."

"Your Halo?"

"Crowley, I want you to wear this, and be my husband." A gasp left the demon's mouth.

"But angel... I'm a demon!" 

"I've known that from the start."

"Aziraphale, us being together is one thing... But a holy union is an entirely different story... Especially for us."

"Would it really be so bad?" 

"Yes! You'd become half demon! I'd be half angel!" 

"I was ready to fall for you a long time ago Crowley..."

"Angel..." The angel looked disheartened and closed his hand around the ring before letting the hand fall down to his side. 

"It's okay Crowley, I understand." Aziraphale turned around and unlocked his bookshop. Before he could step in Crowley grabbed his wrist, turning him back around.

"I love you angel. If this is what you want to do, I'm ready to do it with you. I just don't want you to regret anything. You've been living among humans for so long, I just don't want you to forget how much more serious it is for people like us." The angel's hands rested against Crowley's chest. 

"I won't regret it. I know what I'm asking. But I love you so much, and I want this with you and only with you." Crowley smiled.

"You better give me back that ring then." This time it was Aziraphale's turn to smile. He unclenched his fist and placed the golden ring on his demon's left hand. "It definitely looks better on me than you," Crowley said with a wink. Aziraphale chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more."


	16. 16 - All but...

Aziraphale was awoken by a frightful feeling. He looked over to his sleeping demon beside him allowing him to calm just a little. Carefully sneaking out of the bed and out of the room, he addressed the seemingly empty space. 

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" He commanded, though keeping his voice quiet enough that he didn't wake the sleeping demon, just a room over.

"You would make commands of me Aziraphale?" A dark voice spoke.

"Metatron..." Aziraphale mumbled. A angry looking man appeared in front of him. "I don't know what you want, but I would ask that you leave." Said the angel with firm ferocity.

"Oh no principality, you don't get to make demands of me," the man growled, threateningly stepping forward.

"What do you want?" Spat the angel with a glare.

"You shall not marry the demon!" 

"Try and stop me." The angel hissed. 

"You and that creature have turned the almighty soft towards the fallen! You have destroyed the natural order! Good and evil shall not work together!"

"That is not your choice to make!" 

"Both of you will place your hand on the holy Bible and reveal the truth! You will see that that stupid, worthless creature will always be a creature of evil that can never know love! If you refuse I'll ensure both of your lives are far worse than anything you could face in hell!"

"ENOUGH!" A loud clap of thunder and fierce strike of lightning hit just outside the bookshop as the angel's wings sprung out as he momentarily lost control of his powers. Unaware that his actions woke his red haired love. Crowley quietly snuck out, remaining hidden but carefully watching what was transpiring. The angel looked threatening as he took several steps towards the man, his wings tense and host to many glowing eyes. 

"You dare to enter my home and threaten me and my partner? I am the Cherub Aziraphale of the first sphere! I have more power than you can comprehend! You shall not touch me nor the demon Crowley!" Crowley shivered at the angel's fierceness.

"You shall follow my commands angel, or you know what will happen!"

"If you don't leave now, you'll get the war you want. I'll bring it to you myself!"

"Your threats are empty. You are weak, as you always have been!" 

"Just try, I dare you! I love him and he loves me. That is enough for me to spend every feather on my wings protecting him!"

"He loves you, does he? I wonder if he'd still love you if he saw this!" A glowing parchment appeared in the angel's hand. His eyes widened as he began to unfold it, already suspecting what it was.

"No!" The angel summoned his fiery sword stabbing it into the paper. Nothing happened. With a miracle, he tried flushing it with holy water. Nothing. Summoning a strike of lightning to hit the paper on the floor, he hoped, but when he opened his eyes he let out a hopeless breath. The Metatron laughed.

"See what your demon thinks of that!"

"I will never EVER do that to him. I don't care what it takes! I'll find a way to destroy it!" The Metatron laughed again.

"You no longer have the power! Or did you forget that you gave it up?" Crowley could feel his anger at how this stranger was treating his angel. He was about to leave his hiding place when Aziraphale sensed his energy. Needing to protect his demon, his eyes softened and the glowing eyes on his wings dispersed along with the fiery sword

"You have made your demands, leave now. You are not welcome here." Aziraphale spoke firmly. The Metatron snorted and vanished in a flash of light. Aziraphale let out a breath and spoke up again. "I know you're there my dear, you can stop hiding." Crowley stood up straight and walked out to his angel. His white wings drooping beside him exhaustedly. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to wake you." 

"Angel, are you okay?" Crowley asked, placing a hand on the angel's cheek. Aziraphale shut his eyes and nestled further into Crowley's palm. He let out a soft sigh.

"Just another who disproves of us being together."

"Who was he?"

"The Metatron. God's spokesperson."

"But I thought the almighty accepted us?" 

"The Metatron thinks she's gone soft. He's one of those who believe that Armageddon was necessary and believes that I..." The angel's mind flashed back to the torture that was inflicted upon his back. "He believes that I'm a traitor for preventing it." Crowley's eyebrows knitted together. His hand running down Aziraphale's neck and shoulder and eventually running along the top of his wing. Aziraphale moaned contently at the wonderful feeling of his feathers being stroked. Crowley gripped his angel, pulling him closer to hug him.

"Listen to me," Crowley whispered into his ear. "you're not a traitor, you are a good angel who has done good things. You stopped thousands if not more from dying and you prevented hell on Earth. My angel, you are a beautiful being, and I love you with all my soul." The angel's head rested against The demon's shoulder. The demon looked down at the folded piece of paper in the angel's hand. 

"What's that?" He asked. The angels eyes shot open and he rapidly backed away.

"Something you need never see." The angel replied looking horrified. The demon tried to grab it, but the angel fiercely threw out a wing, pushing the demon back. Crowley looked frightened as the angel's eyes began to glow threateningly. As the demon snatched it, the angel miracled darkness into the room.

"Did you just plague me?" The demon asked. He heard the angel sigh.

"Crowley, I will tell you what is on that paper but please... You must not look at it."

"Why?"

"Crowley..." He sounded greatly upset

"No angel, why?

"Crowley, if you see the words written on that holy scripture, your soul will be tortured for eternity."

"Fine, I won't look, but please get rid of this damn plague." With a snap of his fingers, the darkness in Crowley's sights disappeared. He handed the folded note back to Aziraphale who looked hurt. Crowley's urges were to comfort the angel, but he needed to know the truth. So he stood still, not moving an inch. 

"Tell me what it is Aziraphale." Tears were streaming down the angel's face. He fell to his knees, shaking in fear. Crowley frowned. He'd never seen his angel like this. His heart hurt as he saw his angel sobbing uncontrollably. He knelt down before his angel. He knew as he watched his angel crying that whatever was written on that page, it didn't matter. Nothing was worth seeing his angel so broken.

"I... I... I I..." The angel couldn't speak. Crowley grew his own tears at seeing the angel hurting so much. He tightly grabbed the angel and held him close. He needed him to know that he was there. The angel tried to struggle away but the demon held on tighter.

"No angel," he said softly. "I'm not letting go." The angel sobbed harder. The demon was in pain at the sound of the angel's tears but he knew he had to be the strong one right now. And he could do that. He could do anything for Aziraphale. Hours had passed and the angel sat looking broken on the ground. The demon was so worried and so confused that a single piece of paper had caused this reaction. Aziraphale saw Crowley looking at the paper. Pulling his knees to his chest, he spoke.

"Crowley... The paper... The words... It's your name..."

"My name?" Silent tears fell from the already puffy eyes of the angel. 

"Your name from when you were an angel." Crowley gripped the angel's hand, needing to feel the contact between them. "Crowley, I stole your name..."

"What?" The angel tried to pull away but Crowley refused to let him. "Angel... Take your time, tell me what happened, but don't push me away. I'm here and I'm not leaving. I don't care what you did. I love you too much. I won't let you go." The angel's red eyes finally met Crowley's. The demon leaned in and lightly kissed his angel. "I promise, I'm here no matter what." The angel nodded.

"When you fell, whenever any angel falls... Heaven tries to remove any ties with them... They steal their name and write it on holy parchment so that they can eventually remove the demon by sending it into the pits of hell. The holy parchment is the only way a demon can remember their old name. I couldn't let them use it... Not yours... So.. I stole it... Years ago. I did everything in my power to destroy it so it could never be used... But I couldn't. So I hid it. Somewhere I thought nobody could find it. But the Metatron... I should've known... But Crowley, if you ever learn your true name, you'll be sent into an eternal torture." The angel explained. The demon stared at the angel.

"Will you keep it safe angel?" He replied. The angel's eyes shot to his. "Will you keep my name safe for me?"

"You mean you don't want to know?"

"Of course I do. But the thought of leaving you alone is a greater torture than anything they could have down in hell. I could never risk that for anything. So angel, I'd like you to keep my name safe for me." Droplets were streaming down the angel's cheeks.

"I swear it!" The angel promised. The demon pulled Aziraphale into his arms and gently stroked the base of the angel's wing. The demon was struggling to contain his rage at the being who dared to upset his angel, but tonight was not the night to focus on his anger. Tonight was the night to focus on his angel. Aziraphale's wings wrapped around Crowley, keeping him close.


	17. 17 - Freedom

The angel was in so much torment. Despite everything that he had done, the demon had forgiven him. He looked at the sleeping demon beside him. Little droplets of water fell from his eyes. As he looked at his demon he wondered how it was possible that he had fallen but the angel had not. It seemed unfair to Aziraphale. He began to wonder if it was even possible for Crowley to truely love him after everything he had done to the poor demon. The angel's chest felt constricted. Carefully he pulled out from his love's arms. He couldn't bear to be so close to him, knowing the tortures he'd inflicted. Quietly leaving the bookshop, he wandered down to the park where the two would often stroll. As he sat down on the grass, looking out to the horizon, he realised that neither heaven nor hell truely understood the balance. There was only one place he could find that answer. He thought about his demon, still safely asleep within the bookshop. He stood up, lightly brushing off his pants. Opening up his wings, he got ready to lift off into the air when he heard a voice behind him.

"You going somewhere?" Turning around, he saw a being with dark wings landing on the ground.

"I'm sorry Crowley, I didn't mean for you to have to come looking for me." Crowley just glared at him. After a moment, he let out a breath and took a few steps towards him. He knew he had to exercise his limited patience while he calmed his angel.

"I need you to tell me what's on your mind angel. I know you're hurting and I want to help you, but I just don't know how." Aziraphale smiled at the demon.

"Tomorrow, dear, I need you to do me a favour." The angel spoke, changing the subject. "When the Metatron comes for us... I need you to lie. I need you to tell him that you never loved me."

"WHAT!?" The demon exclaimed. "Are you crazy Aziraphale?"

"It's just a public display..."

"Why? Just tell me why, Aziraphale?"

"Right now... It's the only way to maintain the balance."

"What balance? Angel this has nothing to do with the balance between good and evil."

"It has everything to do with it..."

"Angel..."

"Crowley, please... For me?" The demon sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it for you. But angel, please tell me why you're so upset."

"Not tonight Crowley... I just... I just wanna go home." The demon felt defeated. He couldn't find a way to help his angel and that hurt him more than he would have liked. The next day, as expected, the Metatron returned. He miracled them all into an empty white space. Pulling out the holy Bible, he placed it on an alter.

"You shall speak your truth and the holy Bible will forbid any lies and God herself will be witness to this treachery!" The demon shuddered at the sight of the holy Bible. Seeing his fear, the angel leaned over.

"It won't harm you."

"You go first demon," the Metatron said with a smirk. Hesitantly, the demon stepped up to the alter. He cautiously placed his hand on the book, frowning when he didn't feel a difference.

"Who are you?" The Metatron began his interrogation.

"The fallen angel, Crowley."

"What was your name before?"

"I do not know." The Metatron glared at Aziraphale in annoyance.

"Who is the angel Aziraphale to you?" This was it, this was where the demon knew he had to begin his web of lies.

"He is the angel I was tasked with causing to fall."

"Do you care for this angel at all?" The demon scoffed.

"Of course not, he's an angel. Not only that, he's a troublesome bastard who after all my attempts still won't fall. He's more trouble than he's worth." Despite the demon's exceptional acting skills, he still winced when the angel looked down sadly.

"Why did you agree to marry him?"

"Just another ruse to get rid of him. After all, I already scored his magic ring because of it. As if I'd ever actually go through with marrying him." All of the angel's fears came rushing back. How could this demon ever love him after all he did? Crowley looked at his angel who looked crumpled and broken. The demons pain at watching the angel was too much to bear. He knew more clearly than anything, that there was nothing worth seeing Aziraphale so hurt for.

"you know what? I won't do this anymore!" Crowley said. 

"Crowley..." 

"No angel. This is hurting you too much." 

"I'm fine..." 

"My angel," he said, taking his hand from the Bible and walking towards Aziraphale. "I can see the tears you're trying to hold back." He said touching his cheek. "I can smell your fear that my words are true. I can hear you holding your breath, And my angel... I can feel your heart breaking as though it were my own." Aziraphale met Crowley's eyes, one of his tears, straying down his face. The demon wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. I love you." Crowley took his angel's hand in his own, placing it over his heart. "Feel the truth Aziraphale. Feel my truely unconditional love for you." The angel nodded, his tears now fallen and his arms wrapping around the demon's neck.

"I love you Crowley. I love you so so much." The demon gently stroked his fingers through his love's hair while his other hand remained tightly wrapped around Aziraphale's body. Crowley softly placed a kiss on the angel's forehead. All he wanted to do was take the angel home and wrap himself around him and just stay there until the sun came up.

"Listen to me my angel. We don't need to do this. We will be fine. We don't need to be accepted by everyone, just each other."

"Those are pure words to come from the mouth of a demon!" A feminine voice called. All shuddered at the voice. Crowley's arms tightened around Aziraphale. He would protect his angel from everything and anything, even God herself.

"Calm yourself demon. I am not here for you or for the principality."

"Ma'am, I was just..." The Metatron tried to explain.

"Enough!" The ghostly figure shivered in fright. "Demon Crowley, angel Aziraphale, you wish to be joined in holy union. You have proven your love for each other, thus you have my blessing. I must apologize on behalf of the Metatron, his actions were not in line with my commands, and as retribution, I offer you this, for so long as the two of you remain as one, you shall be under my personal protection." Aziraphale's jaw was slack and his eyes wide as he failed to come up with a response. Crowley just tightened his grip and spoke for the both of them.

"We thank you. Your kindness has given us the chance to have what we want most..." Crowley looked down at his angel. "Each other."

"Go now, you two have a wedding to plan. And worry not, you shall never again hear from the Metatron." Crowley nodded and guided Aziraphale out. 

"We're free...." Aziraphale whispered.

"What was that angel?" Aziraphale met Crowley's eyes while fresh tears fell from his face.

"Crowley, we're free!" Crowley smiled at his angel's happiness, he too was glad to be free.

"Are you ready to go home angel?" Aziraphale nodded. Crowley held the angel tightly to his chest and miracled them onto their bed back home. Aziraphale placed his head over the demon's chest, listening to the comforting heartbeat.


	18. 18 - A Harsh Emotion

"I'm sorry Crowley," the angel said as he turned to face the demon lying in bed next to him. The demon ran his fingers through the angels hair.

"Don't be. We all have doubts and we all have fears. All I could ever ask is that when those thoughts come knocking on your door, you come to me and tell me, and you let me help you."

"I want to Crowley, it's just... I've done such horrible things to you. I don't understand how you can still look at me and care for me after all I've done." 

"Angel, you don't need to understand it. You just need to know that I do. I don't understand how a former cherub and current principality could love a demon. But even if I can't understand it, I spend every day thanking God that you do. And even if one day, you wake up and realise that you can't love a demon, I will still thank God for giving me the time I had with you." The angel's eyes widened in shock.

"Never! Never Crowley! My love for you is eternal. I will never stop loving you!" The demon stroked the angel's cheek. 

"Angel..." The angel frowned. He could feel Crowley's love for him. He never had any reason to doubt that he did because he could feel it. But as he had his little epiphany, he realised that Crowley couldn't feel the angel's love for him. 

"Crowley, give me back that ring," the angel spoke quickly, hatching a plan.

"Angel I didn't mean...."

"Don't be ridiculous Crowley, I still want to marry you, I just want to borrow the halo." As the demon placed the ring in the angel's hand, he brought his feelings for the demon to the surface. He focused on it, and as he did, a single tear fell from his eye. Catching the tear on his fingertip, he gave it a small miracle, crystallizing the tear and merging it on the top of the ring before handing it back to the demon. As the demon placed the ring back on his finger, the angel explained:

"Love can be a very harsh emotion for a demon, but I never want you to doubt my love for you. So I've placed a sliver of my essence in that ring. Whenever you touch that crystal, you will be able to feel my love for you. That way, if it's too overpowering, you can let go." At the angel's words, the demon touched the jewel. The sensation running through him was so beautiful and so pure and so... Perfect. Tears began to fall from the demons eyes. He couldn't comprehend the amount of love the angel had towards him. He roughly pulled the angel into his chest and cried into his shoulder. There were no words to describe what he felt for Aziraphale in that moment, but the angel could feel it and it gave him a sense of pure bliss. All the grief and guilt and fear the two had felt dispersed as they held tightly onto each other. Both angel and demon could feel that from now on, things would be okay. Crowley still had light tears falling down his face as his angel fell asleep.

"Thank you... Thank you, my beautiful, precious angel. Thank you so much." He whispered, holding his angel firmly against him. Unknowingly to the demon, the angel lightly smiled, knowing that he had finally brought his demon happiness. And he was prepared to do everything he could to ensure that his demon was always that happy. The next morning, they woke up, still entwined in each other's bodies. The angel smiled as he saw the demon, who lightly smiled back.

"Are you ready to start our forever together?"

"My angel, I'm ready for anything with you."


End file.
